


【德哈】马尔福今天开什么花？

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 爱要怎么说出口？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	【德哈】马尔福今天开什么花？

【1】

马尔福开花了。这不是形容词，而是他身上实实在在开出了花朵。起先是脖子上冒出几朵小小的雏菊，细细的花茎从衣领上钻出来绽放出洁白的花瓣，随着行走的步伐轻轻摇晃。

那花不能摘，稍一用力马尔福就会发出惨叫，根像是扎在皮肤之下，强行折断花茎的话，会溅出不少血，诺特暴力尝试了一回，当下血溅医疗翼，马尔福直接疼昏过去；斯普劳特教授用了除草咒，马尔福的脸色肉眼可见变苍白，整个人也仿佛枯草一样倒在地上。

这可不妙，那花长在他身上，就好像从土壤之中汲取养料。

这件事忽然变成了霍格沃茨最大的课题，圣芒戈的治疗师都来了好几个，没人见过这种情况，大家都对此一筹莫展。

马尔福不再找麻烦，学校讨论的话题全部转移到了这家伙身上，哈利做不了什么，校园生活也变得无聊起来，他只能坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，眼巴巴望着大厅对面那个字面意义上沾花惹草的家伙。

因为花朵的缘故，向来注重仪表把衬衣纽扣系到顶端的马尔福现在衣领大敞，锁骨新开出了白色的风信子，一簇一簇团着，花瓣蹭在他的下巴上，那人看起来满脸都是不耐烦。啊，确实很影响生活吧？

赫敏抱着一本厚厚的古书走了过来，哈利下意识让出一个座位。

“你们听说过花吐症吗？”书先砸在桌子上，小女巫还没坐下来话先说出口了。

“噢，那个说是只有纯血巫师才会得的病？”嘴里塞得满满当当的罗恩头也没抬含糊不清的说。

赫敏嫌恶的看了他一眼，翻开书指着其中一段：“一个暗恋别人的巫师，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，化解之法是与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。”

哈利凑过去看，后面写着“若是不能得到暗恋之人的吻则会在一个月之内死去”，他下意识打了个哆嗦。

“哦，梅林的胡子，赫敏你现在这个样子，要不是因为足够了解你我会以为你真的十分担心那家伙！”罗恩终于放下手里吃完的鸡腿，小声抱怨巨大的古书占据了太多的位置。

说者无意，听者别有用心，心怀鬼胎的哈利心里“咯噔”一下，偷瞄了一眼正在冲罗恩翻白眼的赫敏。是啊，现在全校上下，除了教授和圣芒戈来的治疗师，谁能想到对马尔福的病状最关心并且付出实际行动的人，是眼前这个生在麻瓜世界的小女巫呢？三天两头往医疗翼跑，除了吃饭睡觉都快要住在图书室了。不过公正来讲，赫敏住在图书馆也不是一两天了。

“但是我不觉得这有什么用？”听听，这说的是人话么。哈利在心里诽谤自己。

“是么？你不觉得这很能说明问题吗？至少在麻瓜的世界，花通常是用来表达情感的，我想这个病一定也跟马尔福的情感有关。”

“赫敏！你真的太关心他了！”罗恩压着嗓子尖叫的声音听起来滑稽又歇斯底里。

“说不定就和这个花吐症一样，需要一个真爱之吻。”赫敏倒是没有顾忌自己的音量，和格兰芬多挨着的赫奇帕奇长桌已经有姑娘在交头接耳，小女巫笑眯眯的看着哈利，“也许他身上的花可以告诉我们些什么。”

“大……大概吧……”哈利别开头。

不知道是赫敏的调查推断传播速度过于迅速，还是有其他人查到了同样的线索，总之，到了晚餐的时候斯莱特林长桌前已经排起了长队，问德拉科需不需要一个亲吻。

“梅林啊！认真的？女孩们都疯了么？？”格兰芬多长桌难得保留一个冷静的角落，罗恩目瞪口呆望着对面的场面。

“哦，小罗尼不要难过，姑娘们不会为你痴狂的。”

“马尔福家的小子大受欢迎。”

“看起来有人吃醋了。”

乔治和弗雷德笑嘻嘻也凑了过来，一人一个按着罗恩和哈利的肩膀一起望着对面。

“就算中午赫敏的推断是正确的，那也是马尔福的暗恋对象，又不是暗恋马尔福的对象！这根本就不科学！”哈利看着马尔福终于打发完最后一个热情的女孩，用校袍的帽子遮住自己花团锦簇的脑袋，小声抱怨。

“活人长花难道就科学吗？”

“欢迎来到巫师世界。”

“况且拯救公主的真爱之吻。”

“不都是来自只有一面之缘的王子么？”

双胞胎重重的拍了拍两人的肩膀笑着跑开了，另一边赫敏手里抱着又一本厚厚的书走进大厅。

“花卉大全？”

“对，我总觉得这些花能告诉我们点什么，我看过医疗资料了，在花吐症里，吐出的花往往能表达患者的心里状态，曾经有个人哪怕是死也不愿意说出自己的爱慕对象，后来治疗师就是从他吐出的花瓣推断出了他的爱人。”

“哦？是谁？”

“没有名字，但是有个小报说是凤凰花。”

“所以？你打算要通过这些花找出马尔福的真爱是谁？那我看你能给他找出三宫六院了，他现在就是一座移动的花园。”罗恩酸溜溜的喝了口杯子里的南瓜汁，还打算接着说，被哈利拽住了衣袖。

“马尔福不太对劲……”

只听大厅那头发出“当”一声巨响，马尔福推开面前的餐盘，来不及离开座位，转身吐得一塌糊涂，斯莱特林乱成一片，斯内普大步走到他面前查看情况，接着打横抱起面色惨白的人走出大厅。

发生这一切之前的那个瞬间，马尔福忽然抬起头，他的目光顺着空气和哈利撞在一起，仿佛是因为哈利的目光才导致他接下来的激烈反应。哈利看见无力垂下来的手，袖口钻出一根花茎，嫩白色的花朵像是蝴蝶在风中颤颤巍巍地抖动着翅膀。

“这次是新的花。”哈利无意识地自言自语。

“嗯，是姬金鱼草，书上说是耐寒，不耐暑，喜阳光的一种花。”赫敏很快在书上找到了对应的图片。

哈利忽然想到了什么一样，抢过赫敏手上的书盯着翻开的页面看了一会，最后合上书本。

“赫敏，这本书借我几天。”

小女巫偏过头望着他，笑着说：“行啊，别弄坏了，我可不想听平斯教授的教训。”

哈利被赫敏笑得心里发毛，尴尬地抬起手挠了挠头，更尴尬地错开眼，不去听罗恩还在怨声连连。

【2】

英国没什么好天气，说起来也真不是适合很多花朵生长的地方，斯莱特林阴冷的地窖更加缺少阳光，可是小毒蛇们喜欢黑湖底下那样隐秘的环境。

但是当你身上长着无数渴求日光滋润的花朵时，情况就发生了微妙的变化。

球场上正在上演斯莱特林和拉文克劳的魁地奇大战，格兰芬多的金牌找球手却没有呆在观众席上研究如何应对下一场可能遇上的对手，而是躲在树后面，悄悄看着不远处躺在向阳的草坪上闭目养神的马尔福，当然，你也可以说，哈利的确在研究同为找球手的对手。

马尔福得这个怪病已经一周多了，按照赫敏提出的理论，到一个月的时候还不能治愈他就会死，而下一场格兰芬多的比赛，正是在一个月以后，所以哈利的确有可能要跟眼前这个人角逐下一场比赛，但是也有可能......也许他再也不能和马尔福比赛了。一想到这里，哈利便觉得阳光更加刺目，心脏猛得一收缩，全身的血液都冲向头顶。

马尔福身上的花更多了，手腕上脚踝处全都生出了细细的花茎，新长出来的白色玛格丽特和压在身下的草丛完美交融在一起，细长的花瓣随着微风面向太阳翩然起舞，难得的晴天更是让人看出了一种春意盎然的错觉。

哈利拿书挡住自己，悄悄挪了一下位置调整自己的视角能更清楚的看向马尔福的方向。说来也奇怪，马尔福身上开出来的都是清一色的白花，罗恩吐槽说这就是马尔福家祖传的色素缺失，不过洁白的花朵衬着他淡金色的头发和白皙的皮肤，几乎将人都包裹期间，在阳光下泛出淡淡的金光，一副美丽而诡谲的画面。

所以他到底爱上了谁？让他这样难以启齿？或许那个姑娘有心爱的人？原来不可一世的马尔福在爱情面前也会变得这样卑微吗？他不怕死吗？哈利的思绪就这么一直飘着，再飘回来的时候就看见一个黑色短发的斯莱特林女孩将人叫走了。

是她么？听说帕金森和马尔福家曾经有过婚约，但是潘西喜欢着扎比尼，两个人在这个学期确定了关系......啊，然后马尔福就得了这样病？哈利看着两人的背影，一切都好像说得通了。

哈利觉得自己其实很担心马尔福会死，他现在似乎不能正常进食了，只能注射营养针维系生命，按照书里的介绍，喜欢阳光，拒绝盐份，马尔福的情况越来越像是一棵植物，除了他还能正常行走说话以外。

他不想要马尔福死。哈利思考了一下这句话，不对，应该说，自己不想再看见任何死亡，哪怕那个人是马尔福。所以他决定要帮这个不敢表露感情的胆小鬼一把。

于是哈利在无人的走廊上拦住了孤身一人的马尔福。

“让开，波特。”声音听起来很疲倦。

“不，我可以帮你。”

带着兜帽的人抬起头，眼神里划过一丝诧异。

“我知道你喜欢帕金森却又不敢表白。”

一闪而过的光很快消失了，接着是一声冷笑：“圣人波特，我的事用不着你管，你不是说黑魔王已经回来了，不如多操心操心自己的小命吧。”

熟悉的讥讽，哈利反而觉得有一瞬间的安心，这个人生命力还挺旺盛的嘛。

“但是看起来，你面临的生命危险比我更紧迫，怎么？那个人回来了，你爸爸忙着对他瞻前马后没空管你，发生这么大的事情你爸爸都不知道了吗？看看现在谁才是可怜虫？”

“你说什么！”

马尔福好像忽然失去了引以为傲的语言能力，只是攥着拳头对哈利怒目而视，可惜周身摇曳的花朵让这个场面看起来失去的大部分的威胁。

“我只是想说，让我帮你，为了你无所谓的尊严不敢告诉那女孩你爱她，就因为这样放弃生命也值得吗！”

“是啊！因为你是圣人波特，还是说你根本就是来看我笑话的！”马尔福揪住了哈利的衣领，娇嫩的花瓣蹭在他的侧脸上挠得哈利心里痒痒的。

“你放手！”哈利用力去拽马尔福的手腕，他不知道这个人发什么疯，居然以这种肉搏的方式和自己动手，明明他现在只是孤身一人，连个帮手也没有。

两个人扭打在一起，马尔福推了他一把，哈利伸手一抓却还是摔坐在地上。

“你！......你？？？”骂人的话还没说出口，哈利被自己手上抓着的几朵小花吓了一跳，舌头打了结，只能支吾着询问，“你……你……你没事吧？”

马尔福这会也盯着哈利手上惨遭蹂躏的花朵，抬起手，发现自己手腕上的花茎被折断了，但是并没有血流出来，他甚至没有丝毫痛觉。

两个人似乎都屏住了呼吸，谁也没有说话，只是看着对方，过了好一会才像是想起来要呼吸一般，各自大喘了一口气。

“你......你再试一试？”

哈利看着马尔福卷起衣袖，嫩白的皮肤上蜿蜒着花茎，他轻轻托住伸到自己面前来的手臂。

“那我......我要拔了，1......”

“你有病吗！数什么数直接动手啊！”

真不可爱，哈利掐住一朵海棠花用力一扯。

“哎！你慢慢慢点！”

皮肤上甚至没有留下伤痕，一枝完整的海棠已经到哈利手上了。

“你怎么做到的？”马尔福自己揪住了一枝花，刚一用力疼痛顺着手臂直击大脑，让他“哎哟”一声。

“秘......秘密？”

“随你了，总之你赶紧帮我都弄掉这些玩意，烦死人了。”马尔福迫不及待矮下身子，顾不得先前的嫌隙，低着头将满身鲜花送到哈利面前。

二年级的暑假过完，马尔福不知道吃了什么激素，短短两个月就窜得比哈利高出一截，两个人对峙起来总是让哈利显得十分没有气势，这会趾高气扬的家伙低着头，脖子从大敞的衣领露出一片姣好的风光。

原来这个锋利的家伙也是这样柔软。柔软的皮肤，柔软的头发，会不会其实假装刻薄凶恶的他爱上另一个人的心也是柔软的呢？哈利一边将马尔福身上的花一朵一朵采下来，一边胡思乱想着，他到底有多爱那个人呢？

于是那天晚上，霍格沃茨的大厅收获了一个清爽的马尔福，和一个手里抱着一大把花束的波特。

【3】

你以为故事就这么结束了吗？哈利头疼的看着眼前这个再次被花吃了的少年。白色栀子花馥郁的芬芳惹香了整间医疗翼，治疗师们对此束手无策。

“我到底还要这样子多长时间。”被白色花朵包围的少年脸色更显得阴沉，哈利好笑的走上去做他的采花匠。

几个治疗师面面相觑，然后拿出一只水杯。

马尔福狐疑地接过来，在他们注视的目光下喝了一口，然后立刻吐了出来。

“什么鬼东西！”

“事实上......这只是普通的盐水，小马尔福先生，看起来虽然波特先生能够暂时帮您解决生活上的不便，但是......完全没有解决实质性的问题......”

“所以......看来在根治之前，只能继续麻烦波特先生了。”治疗师尴尬的冲两个男孩笑了一下，这两个小家伙的关系之恶劣整个巫师界哪个不知道，他俩凑在一块居然能够和平共处，也真是让人始料未及。

哈利将最后一朵花摘下来放在桌上，马尔福活动了一下脖子狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“听见了吗？波特，能为我服务是你的荣幸。”

“是是是，马尔福少爷。”哈利竟然觉得这样明明无奈却依然耍孩子气的马尔福十分可爱，气鼓鼓的腮帮子仿佛塞满了零食的小仓鼠，让人想用手指戳一下，事实上他也是这么做了。

“哈利·波特！你死定了！”两个人旁若无人的追了出去，留下一屋子治疗师和教授。

“年轻真好。”邓布利多教授笑着捡起一朵开得热烈的栀子花，“真叫人期待小马尔福先生明天又会开出怎样的花啊。”

霍格沃茨的朋友们觉得自己瞎了眼。罗恩再也不抱怨赫敏孜孜不倦调查马尔福的病情了，他现在有了更加跌破眼镜的情况：他的好兄弟，马尔福的死对头，要陪着这个时不时开花的家伙到学校向阳的草地上去晒太阳。这不是巫师世界，这一定是盗梦空间。

“喂，马尔福，你为什么不去表白？”哈利从马尔福后颈上捉出一串悄悄长出来的白色风信子，小铃铛一样的花苞还没来得及绽放就被他掐了去。

“我不知道你在说什么。”马尔福枕在自己的手臂上，闭着眼睛懒洋洋地说。

“她们都说你这个病是因为暗恋，需要真爱之吻才能治好。事实上，你知道白色风信子的花语吗？不敢表露的爱，不就是暗恋嘛。”哈利挨着他躺在草地上，捻着小花对着天空旋转，“赫敏还特意去找了一本花卉大全来看，要不是足够了解你们，我会以为她喜欢你呢。”

“真恶心波特，被一个泥巴种喜欢，那我不如去死。”马尔福说着睁开了眼睛，“你什么都不了解。”

“你该不会真是喜欢赫敏吧？我就是没有明白，海棠花的花语是没有结果的爱，这听起来太沉重了；你最早长出来的那种小雏菊，寓意是深藏在心底的爱；还有那种只有上部花瓣的姬金鱼草......”

“你闭嘴！”马尔福转过头警告意味地瞪了哈利一眼，可是阳光照耀下，红红的耳根一览无遗。

“......表示‘快察觉我的爱意吧’......”哈利眼睁睁地看着一朵害羞的姬金鱼草从马尔福红红的耳朵后面冒了出来，抬手将它捉住，“你看，就是这朵。”

手指蹭过耳垂，马尔福猛地站起身对着哈利大吼：“让你别管！”

吼完转身朝城堡的方向跑了。

哈利举着小白花，为什么只有自己可以摘下马尔福的花呢？这让他想到赫敏借给他的《花卉大全》，还有当时小女巫意味深长的笑。哦，该死。

“赫敏，马尔福会不会真的变成一棵植物？我是说，他现在的生活习性，越来越像了。”哈利挨着赫敏小声嘀咕。

“不知道，我已经放弃了，我猜只有哪本禁书里才会有记载这种罕见病吧，为了马尔福去闯禁书区，太不值得了。”

“什么？你放弃了？”哈利不可思议地看着自己这个对待新知识从来都很偏执的好友，这可不像是她会说出来的话。

“那你开始那么上心，我还以为......”哈利赶紧端起南瓜汁的银杯堵住自己的嘴。

“不，我只是为了证实自己的一个猜想，就像是个有趣的实验。”

“你知道自己这个样子就像是电视里那种科学变态吗......”

“你的迟钝也应该适可而止吧？”赫敏看了一眼拿着鸡腿还不忘警惕地盯着他俩的罗恩，“算了，我也不能指望你们自己能想明白。”

大厅的另一头，针对马尔福的表白行动还没有停止，哈利却看着他在拒绝了一个和他一样有着浅金色头发的斯莱特林女孩以后长出了一朵向日葵。

“噢，真棒，这次是向日葵了，沉默无望的爱。”

这也是马尔福第一次长出带颜色的花，从哪个层面上看都不太棒。

哈利不明白，到底是什么样的人能让马尔福爱成这个样子，他只知道，接下来几天，天气预报显示都没有太阳。

“嘿，马尔福，你还撑得住吗？”时间很快又过去了一周，算起来马尔福得病也有大半个月了，近段时间都没有阳光，马尔福和他长出来的花一样都恹恹的无精打采。

“虽然我没想过有一天我会这么说，但是，我讨厌阴雨天。”刚打完营养针的少年倚在病床上有气无力的说。

“我不想你死。”哈利怔怔地望着马尔福，他看起来太虚弱了，不能进食造成体重迅速下降，呼吸都显得十分微弱。

“是么，那我真是太感动了，我还以为你会十分享受看着我去死呢。”马尔福依然闭着眼睛，嘴角扯出一个弧度好像在嘲笑什么。

“我也不知道，但是我不能想象霍格沃茨没有你，这半个月太无聊了，你都不能找我麻烦了。”

“看不出你还有受虐倾向。”

“我没有。”哈利向前走了几步，撑在病床上伸手去摘马尔福肩膀上窜出来的小黄花，1、2、3......13朵文心兰。

“别闹......痒......”闭着眼睛的马尔福下意识捉住哈利的手，冰凉的皮肤贴着手腕，敏感的触觉仿佛能够感受到掌心的纹路。

他可能会死，他可能会就这么死去。

“不要！”哈利一松手，花落在白色的被单上，他抱住了马尔福，“你去表白啊德拉科！你别死！我不想再看到有人死在我面前了！”

“你叫我什么？”

两个人的目光又纠缠在一处，冰冷的空气忽然变得粘稠，像是有一股烧开的水蒸气冲了出来，烫得哈利心惊肉跳。

“德拉科......”哈利没有回避烫人的目光，更紧地握住他的手，“我不想你死。”

“圣人波特。”总是带着讥讽伤人的称呼一旦换成轻柔的语气，哈利几乎要错认为甜蜜的昵称，那薄薄的嘴唇会不会其实也是柔软的呢？

被超出理智的情感牵制住的思维赶不上格兰芬多骨子里冲动的本能，等哈利反应过来的时候，嘴唇已经触到一片柔软了。

他们在接吻。然后身体随着这个意识自己动了起来，先是手臂环过对方的颈项，然后打开齿关放进入侵的敌人，灵活的小蛇在整个口腔攻城略池，把每一寸都留下自己的痕迹。

“德拉科......”陌生的情感呼之欲出，一千只蝴蝶从胃里冲了出来，挤在狭窄的喉咙上化做一个让人欲罢不能的名字。

【4】

有人说，喜欢的感觉就像是心里有小鹿乱撞，但是谁也没想过这只小鹿从心里撞出来以后是什么样的，也许不同的人有不同的表现，但是......哈利发誓，绝对没有谁家的小鹿冲出来会带着整片森林。

结束这个吻的是从德拉科胸口开出来的紫藤花，藤蔓从心脏的位置蜿蜒爬出，缠着哈利的身体，在两人中间开出瀑布一样的花朵。

哈利吓坏了，急急地掐断花茎，可是德拉科的身上像是被春雨滋润后的大地，万物复苏，各色的蔷薇，龙舌兰，还有认识的不认识的花都窜了出来。

“对不起，对不起，对不起......”哈利快被吓死了，“我以为......赫敏说也许一个吻可以解决......我以为......”

“等等......”德拉科抓住哈利的手腕，“所以你是为了救我，所以才愿意献上这个吻？”

“我以为......”哈利挣脱德拉科，急急忙忙帮他去除身上喷涌而出的鲜花。

“是么......”德拉科低下头没说话，安安静静地坐着，等哈利处理完这个突发状况才说，“我有点累，没事你先回去吧。”

说完德拉科拉过被子，背对哈利躺了下去，落在床上的花随着他的动作簌簌掉在地上。

“好吧......”哈利局促的拉了一把自己的衣袖，抽出魔杖把一地狼藉清理干净，“那......那我先回去了，明天再来看你。”

床帘被拉上，脚步声渐渐远去，身后归于平静，德拉科睁开眼睛，从被子里伸出手，掌心开出一朵无香的海棠。

他可真傻。

哈利回到塔楼，依然没有缓过神来。他刚才到底在干嘛？被“救世主”叫多了，真以为自己是童话故事里披荆斩棘拯救世界的王子了吗？自己的冲动差点害死德拉科，也是，德拉科喜欢的人怎么会是自己呢？

所以为什么你还在叫他德拉科？

“嘿，哈利，你又去钻花丛了吗？”赫敏的声音从身后传来。

“什么？”

“喏。”一朵紫色的小花伸到哈利面前，“你头发上摘下来的，可别说你也得了那种怪病。”

“噢......”哈利接过紫色的小花，忽然舍不得扔了，这是从德拉科心口开出来的。

“说吧，你对马尔福做什么了？”

“我没有......”哈利底气不足的说。

“紫藤花，可是代表着最幸福的时刻哦。”小女巫狡黠一笑，“你再迟钝也得有个度吧。”

说完，赫敏没再搭理哈利，朝女生寝室走上楼梯。

最幸福的时刻？哈利看着紫色的花朵，脑子震荡着炸开无数烟花。他从座位上弹起来，现在，立刻就要见到德拉科，然而当他站在医疗翼门口的时候另一个恐怖的想法在哈利脑子冒了出来，如果那真的是德拉科最幸福的时刻，说明吻并不是治愈的方法，他又有什么好高兴的呢？

等等，他在高兴？他在为那个吻而高兴？

哈利朝遮着床帘的病床走过去，每走一步心跳的撞击都让他难以承受，他为什么这么紧张？

有个答案呼之欲出，哈利迫切的想要抓住它。

“德拉科？”哈利试探着伸出手，掀开床帘，病床上没有人。

“德拉科！”哈利慌了，急急地冲出医疗翼，迎面撞上庞弗雷夫人。

“噢，波特，虽然现在没有病人，也请不要在病房里大声喧哗好吗。”

“德拉科......德拉科他不见了！”

“噢，你说小马尔福先生？你没遇见他吗？他刚刚说休息好了......哦，也是，他回去是往地窖走，你们可能刚好错过了。”

哈利胡乱道完谢，一阵风刮到地窖门口，甚至来不及找人帮他进去叫人，跟着斯莱特林的学生就闯了进去。

“德......德拉科！”哈利气喘吁吁站在公共休息室，德拉科正靠在沙发上，闭着眼听诺特和扎比尼在说话。

“哦，瞧瞧这是谁。”

德拉科睁开眼睛，快速扫了一眼：“哦，波特啊，怎么？需要让我提醒你一下学院规则吗？看来今年的学院杯我们又有着落了？”

周围的人发出一阵大笑。

哈利没理他，径直走到德拉科面前按住他的肩膀不容分说对着恼人的嘴吻了下去，常年阴冷潮湿的地窖一瞬间迎来了春天。

“你！”德拉科想要说些狠话，可是气息不足只能瞪着哈利，可惜在花朵的映衬下不仅丝毫没有威胁作用，反而暧昧十足。

“你确定要在这里说吗？”哈利摘下一朵蝴蝶兰。

德拉科梗着脖子，看了一圈周围幸灾乐祸的人，推开压在自己身上的哈利，站起来。

“看什么看，闭嘴，扎比尼你口水都要流下来了。”

哈利跟在德拉科身后走出地窖，刚到一个无人的角落直直撞上眼前人的后背。

“我不管你在想什么，收起你自以为伟大的圣人心，我不需要你这样的怜悯和羞辱。”

高出一个头的人居高临下压迫着自己，如果不是那些可爱的小花哈利差点都要信了。

“你知道蝴蝶兰的花语是我爱你吗？”哈利举起手中的小花凑到德拉科面前。

德拉科没有说话，只是抿在一起的薄唇发白，抖动的花瓣暴露他现在颤抖的身体。

“我一直想不通为什么，我不想让你死。”

“因为你是圣人波特。”德拉科冷笑一声，试图找回自己应有的气势。

“就像我想不通为什么只有我能摘下你身上的花，就好像这些花就是为了给我的一样。”哈利摆弄着手中的花朵，“它们一直在试图告诉我什么不是么？”

“我不明白为什么我看到那些女孩跟你告白会生气；我也不明白为什么你躺在我身边的时候我感觉胃里就像是有蝴蝶在飞；我不明白为什么刚才那个吻会让我感到高兴；我也不明白，为什么知道你可能也在为刚才的事情欣喜的时候会这么迫切的想要见到你。”

“赫敏一直骂我，说我的迟钝也应该适可而止了，但是我真的不明白。”哈利向前走了一步，将德拉科逼到墙角无路可退，再贴近到他的身上，“为什么，因为你，我期望该死的伦敦能够天天是晴天？不是为了可以打魁地奇，只是想和你一起躺在草地上，你能够靠着我的手臂。”

“傻......傻宝宝波特。”德拉科觉得自己要被近在迟尺的绿色瞳孔摄去了魂魄，气息不稳地抵抗，“你明明把所有的花语都查到了，我以为你都知道。”

“可是这种情绪太陌生了，我不懂，你又不说出来，我怎么知道呢？”

嘴唇和嘴唇就差一片花瓣的距离又要碰在一起了，哈利固执的要得到这个答案。

“因为......因为我喜欢你啊！”德拉科抱着头蹲在地上，在咄咄逼人的质问之下高墙崩塌，情绪泄洪一般决堤而出，足以冲垮一个人长久以来用理智铸成的假象，“你好烦啊！喜欢你，喜欢你，我已经喜欢你到不知道该怎么办了。”

“我也喜欢你。”哈利抱住这个因为不敢表白将自己缩成一团的胆小鬼，嘘，他还没有发现，在爱意终于好好传达出来的时候，恼人的花都消失不见啦。


End file.
